Exaggeration
by ObliviousOwlet
Summary: While the nerds at SFIT clash on several things, one thing they can all agree on: Tadashi Hamada has an annoying habit of excessively praising his younger brother. (Or: Tadashi struggles to convince everyone that Hiro is a complete and utter genius, and no one believes him.)(If you like Mean Girl quotes and Chuck Norris jokes, this story is for you.)


_**[Hello, readers of all ages! So, long story short, I recently watched Mean Girls. At this, I got an idea. Because of course, Tadashi has to have told his friends stories about his cinnamon roll of a brother. So, in an attempt to write some... admittedly corny humor, I give you this. It might be a one-shot, it might not, depending on the response I get.**_

 _ **I did not edit this, nor was it beta-read or proofread. This is partially due to the fact that I am up late and need to get to bed.**_

 _ **Please enjoy, and I would appreciate any and all reviews, positive or not! Thank you!]**_

* * *

It is a truth commonly known and held to be self-evident that those classified as 'nerds' have very similar interests and generally get along with each other well, due to lack of social understanding with anyone else.

At the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, this self-evident truth was completely nullified. This was partially due to the fact that, as they were all 'nerds', they could afford to be antisocial towards others of their social standing.

In fact, at SFIT, there were very few things that the students could come together on. What one dismissed as unimportant or of little concern, another would hold close as holy remedy and declare was the answer to world peace. Even in the same majors, most of these students were not very social towards one another.

The only department that had any kind of mutual understanding throughout the entire major was that which occupied the Robotics lab.

In fact, they not only managed to agree on one thing, but three things in the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab were held as extremely obvious.

The first was that robotics could change the world, for the better or for the worse.

The second was that George Lucas ruined Star Wars.

And the third was that Tadashi Hamada had an extremely annoying habit of making up stories about his 'prodigy little brother', because there was no way that all of his stories were true.

* * *

"You know, I bet my brother Hiro would be able to help me with this."

"Mhm."

"He graduated at 13, you know."

"Mhm."

"You're not paying attention, are you Wasabi?"

"Mhm."

Tadashi leaned back against his chair, running fingertips through perfectly styled black hair(that was really quite redundant, seeing as he generally just covered it up with a hat anyways). "You know, if you wanted me to stop talking, you could have just said so."

"And when has that ever worked?"

"..."

"I thought so," Wasabi chuckled in reply, skillfully tightening the last screw, finishing a large robot's endoskeleton with a precision only he could achieve. "Look, dude, everyone gets it. Your brother's smart. You don't need to make up stories in order to get us to understand."

At this, Tadashi's jaw almost hit the ground. "You think…"

"Yes, I do think. I have a brain, that's part of what they're meant to do."

"You never believed me?"

"Well…" Wasabi trailed off, twirling his screwdriver as he did so. "It's kind of hard to believe a five year old could invent rocket boots and put them on your cat."

"He did, though!"

Instead of replying, Wasabi sighed and left the room, an irate Tadashi on his heels. "I don't make up stories, Wasabi, you know me better than that."

"Dude, it's alright," the college student said quickly, raising his hands in an attempt to mollify his friend. "We all have our quirks. I'm Obsessive-Compulsive, GoGo has a penchant for crashing into things, Fred's… well, Fred, Honey Lemon has a thing for explosions, and you exaggerate your baby brother's intelligence."

"I'm not exaggerating."

"You kind of are, Hamada," a new voice growled as the resident speed demon sauntered over. "I mean, really, we get that he's smart, but don't you think your brother complex kind of prods at the truth a little bit?"

"No, I don't. He really is that smart."

"Um, not to offend, but…" Honey Lemon's tentative voice nudged itself into the conversation, seeking to solve this sudden friction. "It does sound a little outlandish when you talk about him like that."

"I think it sounds awesome!"

"No one really cares, Fred."

"He's like a superhero!"

"More like Regina George if we're being honest," GoGo muttered under her breath.

Tadashi suddenly blinked in confusion. "You're comparing my 14 year old squirt of a brother to a rich, plastic, 16 year old girl?"

"Well, sort of…" Honey Lemon trailed off, fighting back a giggle.

"Please, enlighten me on the resemblance."

There was silence for a good ten minutes, then GoGo spoke up again.

"Hiro Hamada… How do I even begin to explain Hiro Hamada?"

The rest of the team immediately caught on, and Wasabi shot himself into the conversation again. "Hiro Hamada is flawless."

Honey Lemon grinned a little bit. "He has two prototypes for rocket boots, and a firm understanding of Callaghan's Laws of Robotics."

"I hear his hair's insured for 10,000 dollars," Fred contributed.

"I hear he does robotics commercials… in Japan."

"His favorite movie is Lilo and Stitch."

"One time, he met Alistair Krei on a plane," Wasabi said quickly, a grin lighting up his features.

"And he told Hiro that he was very pretty," Honey Lemon finished.

Tadashi glanced back and forth between the members of his friend group, and let out a soft sigh as they started cracking up.

"One time, you know, he kicked me in the face during martial arts training."

They fell silent for a couple moments at Tadashi's quiet comment.

"...It was awesome."

And they almost choked on their laughter.

* * *

 _ **[Well, that was... not as funny as I thought it would be. xD**_

 _ **Anyways, if I do continue, this will essentially be a series of snapshots of the Robotics Lab making jokes about "Tadashi's absolutely flawless, genius brother". In the meantime, Tadashi is trying to convince his friends that Hiro is, in fact, all he's making him out to be.**_

 _ **I'll jump into a new franchise with each chapter, and I would love new suggestions! For the next one, if I continue, I am thinking Chuck Norris jokes.**_

 _ **Please review and let me know what you think!**_

 _ **Oblivious Out~!]**_


End file.
